


may i have this dance?

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [24]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 24: The ball“Rayla.” she then heard Callum say, and the prince smiled as he walked up towards her, he held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”





	may i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



The grande ballroom was filled to the brink, all the royal families from the human kingdoms were in Katolis this very night, along with tons of houses with lesser nobility, all mingling as servants walked around, offering food or champagne, while the royal orchestra played their hearts out.

Rayla was in the middle of everything, wearing a huge, and uncomfortable dress in a dark purple shade that matches her horns and markings. Everyone around her danced, and she felt so out of place. But, since she ended the war along with Callum, and was his special guest, she had to attend.

“Rayla.” she then heard Callum say, and the prince smiled as he walked up towards her, he held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

She nodded, and took his hand.

“Yeah, but just so you know, I’m a horrible dancer.”

“Trust me, you’ll get the hang of it, just copy me.”

The two began to move, to the sound of the beautiful music, one step after another, and another, just the two of them. She got the hang of the basics pretty quickly, but even if she began to enjoy herself, there was still this feeling lingering in the back of her head.

“Is something wrong Rayla?”

“I feel so out of place here.” Rayla said as Callum continued to lead, and held her close as they moved around the ballroom, step after step to the music. “I barely know how to dance, I’m dressed in these weird clothes, I know nothing about being royalty or mingling with them, and, I don’t know if you have noticed, but I’m the only elf in the room.”

Callum nodded.

“I know what it’s like feeling out of place, I did too, but trust me on this one, you belong here, you always will. You will get used to it eventually, and I’m always here for you.”

Rayla smiled, because she knew Callum was speaking the truth.

She might not be used to this, but with Callum by her side, everything got easier. So, with him by her side, they danced the night away.


End file.
